


Unintended Beauty

by MoonlightWren



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Relationship, Getting Truthy, Hand Jobs, JUST LET THOR LOVE YOU, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Relationship Development, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightWren/pseuds/MoonlightWren
Summary: Loki comes to his brother with a personal issue that he needs to talk about. He is very uncomfortable about this issue. Things escalate.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> First time posting! I really hope that people will like this. More to come!

The first time he came to me I was startled, to say the least. Loki is not normally the kind to wear his heart on his sleeve - or really anywhere. I remember years where I was convinced that he didn’t even keep it in his body, so that he could keep it even more hidden.

I only noticed that he was around because instead of walking straight past my room to his own, he stopped in the doorway. Rather than leaning against the doorjamb and maintaining an air of self-possession, suggesting plans going on under the surface, he stopped somewhat close to the middle of the doorway, shifting only slightly from foot to foot. I assumed this was just another plan of his, but I was confused by his behaviour nonetheless.

I looked up from attempting to rub out ash stains from one of my capes [is it even a cape? Who knows] and waited for him to say something. And yet he stayed there, not even looking at me aside from occasional flits of his eyes.

‘What is it, brother? Has Mother sent for me?’ I could think of no other reason that he would communicate with me.

I watched as his skin flushed a little, and his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

‘Do you think that the only reason for me to talk to you, brother?’ He said the word with his usual venom.

‘I confess, yes.’ I decide to rile him a bit. ‘Unless, of course, you have come to admit that I am fair superior to you in every way. That could be another reason.’

I see the corners of his mouth quirk a little, and I feel like I am back on solid ground as he leans back into the doorjamb, crossing his arms as he regards me.

‘Alas, no, Thor. I do not feel your ego needs any more bolstering.’

I chuckle a little. ‘Ah well, another time. So what is it, brother, if not Mother or my ego calling?’

At the reminder of why he is here, his stance immediately tightens once more, and he stands upright. He uncrosses his arms and I see from where I sit on the bed that his hands are spasming slightly by his sides. Most unusual.

‘Ah yes, as to that…’ He clears his throat a few times. ‘May I come in?’

I am baffled, but immediately on my guard. ‘Whyfore?’

Loki tenses. ‘Because what I wish to discuss is delicate, and I do not wish to do so in the hallway where anyone could hear.’ His anxiety seems real from his tone. Even more unusual.

I think for a moment, watching him. His gaze meets mine now, almost defiant, but his body language is still...unsure. So many times he has tricked me. And yet… this feels different. Famous last words perhaps.

‘Very well.’ I hear his breath hitch, but he attempts to cover it with his movement as he enters my chamber and turns to close the door. With his attention on the door, I quickly grab a pillow off my bed and throw it at him. It hits his back and then lands on the floor as he whirls around, confusion and not a little anger on his face.

I rub the back of my neck and look up at him. ‘Ha. Sorry. Had to check you were really here.’

As he bends over to pick up the pillow, I watch a few emotions flick across his face - humour, that unnerving anxiety he still has, and what looks like a little guilt. Hmm.

He throws the pillow back at me and then leans back against the door. But he stays quiet, staring at the floor.

When I can no longer stand the silence, I gesture uselessly with my hand. ‘Well?’

I seem to have startled him out of his reverie, and his eyes snap up to meet mine. And I see genuine fear there. The bizarreness of seeing that in his eyes galvanises me into standing, and my cape slides to the floor at my feet.

‘What is it, brother? Is something wrong?’ I race through a thousand thoughts - what would make him come to me with problems? What could he possibly have done that would force his hand? Has he been injured? I am checking him over with my eyes in the next moment, and trying to figure out if his complexion is paler than before.

His rueful chuckle brings me back from my catastrophising, and I find that he is smiling gently at me. ‘Thor, I am not injured. Please stop checking for wounds and planning my funeral prior to its eventuation.’ I slowly sit back down, but leave my cape on the floor.

‘Then… what is it?’

He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

‘Thor, I can no longer pretend with you. I know you only think of me as your unfaithful brother, the trickster God, but I… I have to tell you.’

Already his words are making me feel confused. I wait to see what he will say.

‘Thor. I care for you. Deeply.’

‘As a brother? Perhaps a friend to torment?’ My tone is light.

Loki clenches his fists. ‘No. As more than either.’ His eyes dart up to mine and I can only think if this is a trick, it’s an elaborate one. My brain stops there.

As if the confession was all that was holding him up, he slumps against the door even further, and I hear as his head clunks back against the door. We both stay in our positions for some time before Loki seems to come back to himself. He slowly stands and pushes off from the door.

‘That… that is all I had to say. I will take my leave now.’ He turns to open the door and that pulls me into action.

‘Loki! You can’t… you can’t just drop something like that on me and then leave!’

He pauses, his hand still reaching towards the door. I realise he is waiting for more.

‘You… you… care for me?’

A harsh laugh escapes Loki’s mouth. ‘Surprised, brother? That I can feel? That your evil, untrustworthy, brother-’

‘Loki, stop.’ I’m on my feet before I really notice, grabbing his wrist and turning him around. I see his eyes go wide, and feel a glimmer of happiness that I was able to stop him speaking about himself so poorly. ‘You know that I have always wanted to trust you, so do not throw this in my face right now.’

He stares up at me and I suddenly notice how close I’m standing to him. I also notice how he is a little shorter than me.... His wrist feels cold under my hand, and when my eyes move back to his I find raw emotion there, laid bare. I breathe in harshly and see Loki’s eyes widen even further before his mouth is on mine -sudden and hot. I grunt a little, an involuntary noise in the back of my throat, and that seems to urge him on. His hands are on my shoulders, his tongue in my mouth, and I can almost taste the pent-up passion in his kiss. My hands automatically seek out his hips and I find it difficult to unclench my fingers from the narrow bones I find there.

And then my brain somewhat switches back on and I push back, but not far - just enough to breathe. ‘Loki - brother -’ I gasp out. Loki tries to push away from me but I haven’t quite let go his hips yet, so he doesn’t go anywhere.

He suddenly stops moving and glares at my chest, as if looking me in the eye is repulsive to him. ‘Let. Me. Go.’

His stubbornness rises to the fore, and mine - bull-headed as I am - rises to compete. ‘No.’ My grip gets even tighter and he gasps - there will be bruises there later. But I can’t let go, not now. Not now.

‘Loki.’ I wait until his eyes meet mine, anger and pent-up lust flashing in their emerald depths. ‘I simply want to understand first.’ I see confusion flash across his face before he carefully closes down his expression.

The fact is, his little outburst and the events following - as pleasant as they were - have left me reeling. Does he really know… Could he possibly feel these things for me? Or is this just another trick? It would have to be an elaborate trick, but those often seemed to be Loki’s specialty.

‘And how could I help you understand, Thor?’ While his tone is biting, the use of my name shows that he hasn’t quite regained his cutting edge.

I try to mentally step back (because I find I cannot physically do so, as that would mean letting go of him) and recoup. I take a deep breath in through my nose and feel Loki vibrate with impatience under my clenched hands. I keep trying to bring my thoughts back together and end up jolting like a rabbit when I feel Loki’s cool hands on my chest. They even feel cool through my shirt, and I am distracted once more by him. I look down and see that he is watching his hands in something akin to shock and disbelief, as if he didn’t expect to touch me and his hands are actually betraying him somehow.

I loosen my hold on his hips, just slightly, before I speak.

‘How long have you… felt this way?’

Loki drags his gaze away from his hands and looks up at me. He seems to have to wrestle his attention back as well, as if he is drugged. Eventually he seems to find his tongue once more.

‘Does it matter? It has been long enough that I could not handle it anymore. Trust me when I say, brother, this has not been a feeling I have relished.’ His hands have clenched slightly during the course of this, leaving them somewhat-talon like on my chest. I have to bring myself back from the thought of what it would feel like to have those claws of his on my bare skin.

‘A feeling you haven’t relished, brother, is not exactly something that makes me feel like you want this. Like you want me.’ 

Loki’s eyes drop back to my chest and I can see he is wrestling with something. ‘Do my actions not speak loud enough? Or is it that you do not want me?’ His eyes shoot back up to mine on the last word, and I don’t know what he is looking for. My brain isn’t quite keeping up with all of this. I know that the close proximity to him is addictive, and I find myself releasing his wrists so that I can draw him in closer.

I hear his short, sharp gasp when his chest makes contact with my own, and smile slightly to myself. It seems I can still do something that surprises him.

The next thing I knew, the garments I had been wearing on the top half of my body had been removed and Loki was gently dragging slightly sharp nails over my back. My turn to gasp, and his turn to tilt his head upwards and grin at me, the ever-familiar glint of mischief in his eyes.


	2. A Cutting Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, more good stuff occurs in this chapter. Thor's control is shaky, Loki is beautiful, all the good stuff.

I watch as the smile slowly stretches across his face as his hands, and sometimes his nails, scrape along my bare skin. I can feel that I am gritting my teeth, trying not to close my eyes in response to the feelings he is stirring up with his fingers. My eyes are lidded now, but I am still watching him, watching the look of triumph spread across his face.

And decide that, trick or no, he isn’t going to win this so easily. (A small part of me wonders what ‘winning’ means here, but that part of me is quickly silenced as I realise his hands are heading southwards… Far south.)

I quickly move my hands up to grab his wrists, relish the look of surprise in his eyes before spinning him around so his back is flush with my chest. His outfit, as per usual, should come some sort of warning - small spikes are digging into my chest, replacing where his nails were moments before. I hear his sharp intake of breath as my hands find bare skin - managing to shift aside his skin-tight garments to access his midriff, I drag my callous-covered hands across his body and revel in his erratic breathing.

His head tips back onto my shoulder and I catch a whiff of… cinnamon? And somehow that little scent, mixed with the slightly wintery- scent that he always seems to have makes me realise that I am not in control here, not even slightly. My cock twitches between my legs, and I have flashes through my head of possibilities as my hands - almost of their own accord - begin to dip lower and lower on Loki’s body.

Barely thinking straight anymore, and sure that my breathing is as erratic as Loki’s, my hands begin to dip under his belt, and I note with a little pride the hitch in his breathing, the way his hands - now holding onto my thighs - clench automatically, sporadically.

‘Thor.’

Hearing my name from his lips sounding almost like a moan… He said earlier about how my ego didn’t need bolstering, and that small utterance made me feel more powerful than ever before. Genuinely… god-like.

Part of my mind is turning things over again, even as my hands continue to slowly explore, and my ears continue to feed me the delicious sounds of Loki’s little pants. Despite knowing that he isn’t my brother by blood now… even despite that, I was raised with him. I was raised thinking he was my brother. And some part of me still wonders if this is wrong - that it shouldn’t happen.

And then my hand dips and my hand curls gently around his - already hard - cock, and all thoughts of ‘wrong’ fly right out of my head. Loki makes a gentle, breathy keening sound, and I can’t help but grip him more firmly. I can’t help but start to move. Loki’s hands are becoming talon-like on my legs now, his breath loud near my ear, his stomach quivering under my other hand. My own cock now makes itself comfortable up against his arse, straining for its own attention. But I am too caught up in Loki.

The sounds he makes are so wonderful that I find myself trying different grip pressures, different speeds, just to hear what sound he makes. I can’t help chuckling a little, deep in my chest, at the symphony of sound I can encourage from him.

All of a sudden, Loki spins in my arms - my hands now splayed - one against his back, the other making itself comfortable palming his arse. He smiles up at me, and I feel my heart tug at the mischievous glint in his eyes, and my cock jumps slightly in response. Now that his hands are back on my chest, I thrill at his touch on my skin.

‘If you thought I was going to let you take all control, Thor, you were mistaken.’

A mere blink and the rest of my clothes are gone. He has pushed me to arms-length to look at me. He has seen me naked before, so when his eyes meet mine once more I look at him quizzically. I am rewarded with a small smile on his lips and softening in his eyes.

‘Yes, Thor, I have seen you naked before. But I haven’t allowed myself to feel this way, or to even dream that I could touch you like this.’ He illustrates his words by slowly lowering his hands, slowly, gently, to my cock. My breath immediately hiccups when he touches me, and the triumph in his eyes returns, blazing stronger than before.

My hands, hovering at my sides, come up to attempt to divest Loki of his clothes - I feel somewhat underdressed, despite being comfortable in my skin. My concentration is broken - Loki’s hands are moving all over my length now, one hand caressing my slit gently, the other slowly stroking up and down my shaft. I often have to close my eyes, just to try and make sense of the sensations he is inspiring in me.

Feeling his eyes on my face, I open my own to see him staring at me with a mixture of wonder, triumph and… something I can’t identify. Something like love; like the emotion I had thought of as brotherly love before. Whatever it is, he quickly blocks it when he sees my eyes are open.  
His gaze flickers to what my hands are still, mostly, attempting to do, and he scoffs. ‘Having some trouble there, brother?’ The combination of his usual bravado, his hands on my cock, and using brother to refer to me… It makes something shift in me. I had wanted to gently explore him, but it is as if a dam breaks, and suddenly I grab his hips, pivot, and throw him on the bed with a low growl.

Excitement and shock spark in his eyes and it fuels my fire. His hands have left me cock to catch his fall, and I my ability to remove his clothes returns swiftly. I strip him quickly, roughly, and spare but a moment for the sound of ripping. Loki watches as his damaged garments are thrown behind him, but I only have eyes for him.

His skin almost glows, so pale, like that of the moon. His hair, dark as night, splayed behind him and slightly dishevelled from our kisses. His cock, larger than I expected, and yet still fitting his physique perfectly, making my mouth water to taste him. And his flashing green eyes, daring me to try.

I smirk at him before wrapping my hands around his hips once more - I find feeling them under my palms to be comforting and grounding - and roughly shift him further up the bed. I am rewarded with a slight gasp, and who I am to stop my smirk from getting wider? With his head now on my pillows, and me kneeling between his legs, I watch him unblinkingly as I lower my face (still smirking, honestly) to his cock.

I catch his eyes widening, his breath catching, the excitement written over his face building. And then when I place a small, almost chaste (almost) kiss on his hip, I hear the moan under his breath. I push his legs apart with my hands, and feel how slight he is in comparison to me. My hands seem to engulf his thighs - if I hadn’t seen his strength with my own eyes, I would be fearful of hurting him. As it is, I feel stronger with each moment I am with him, and more daring. I follow my chaste kiss with a bite to his thigh, my hands moving up to cup his arse and pull him even closer to my mouth.

He hisses, but when I look up at him, I see his eyes fired with lust, and my cock twitches again, and I can wait no longer. I surge forward and claim his mouth again, and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He moans, full-throated, and I can’t help but answer with a moan of my own. His hands have come up so dig into my biceps, his nails surely leaving little crescent moons where they seek purchase.

I indulge in the kiss for longer than planned, until we are both thrusting and grinding against each other, and then I rip away and move back down his body.  
‘Thor?’ He gasps out my name and I look up, seeing his confusion at the sudden break and… is that fear in his eyes? Something in me shakes at that fear - does he think I would leave? Stop, while he is naked like this in front of me? What does that say about his bravery in coming to me...

I answer him with a smile. ‘I wanted to taste you once more here’, I drag a finger over his bottom lip, ‘before I taste you here’, and then drag my wet finger across the very tip of his cock. He gasps at the contact, and I can’t help but push a little, one fingertip gently stroking his slit. He responds with a gentle moan, and his head drops back onto the pillow as his arms give out.

‘My silver-tongued brother, always so ready with a witty comeback, can only moan and gasp? We must be expecting a blue moon.’ I make a show of looking out my window.

He rises back up onto his elbows and scoffs. ‘Think what you must, brother, perhaps I was just trying to make you feel like the fantastic lover that you always claim to be. Of course, I could offer feedback, if you prefer-’ His voice cuts off and disappears into a long throaty moan when I dip my head down and finally take his cock in my mouth. His cock tastes like the salt from his sweat and a little pre-cum, and like something uniquely Loki - that flavour of cinnamon that seems to be a part of him. I take him as deep as I can and hum at the back of my throat, and hear his response. And it is like… calling Mjolnir back to my hands and feeling that power settle within me. Rather than battle rage firing within me, though, I only feel a deep burning lust. I apply myself doubly to the task, and soon find saliva is running out of my mouth to slick his cock, making it that much easier for me to slip up and down his length.

His hands are gripping the sheets so tightly I can feel them straining underneath my knees. Whenever I can dart my eyes up, I see that his head is thrown back, his back bowed, veins standing out in stark relief on his neck. He’s close. I slide one hand from his thigh to cup his balls as they tighten.

‘Ah… fuck. Thor…. Yes! Don’t stop.’ His soliloquy only gets louder as he gets even closer, and I can feel he is right on the precipice. I move a single finger back and push against his arsehole, roughly. No lubricant covers my finger, and I wonder if he can feel the callouses as they scratch past his sensitive skin. And that is what pushes him over.

He comes, hard, in my mouth. His words devolve into a drawn-out groan, almost a shout that slowly ebbs away. I swallow him down, revelling in the taste of him on my tongue - a taste that only fires my own lust.

When he is spent, I pull away from his cock with an audible pop and sit back on my heels, licking the taste of him from my lips, admiring him in his spent, boneless state. His eyes are half-shut, but I can see him watching me as his breathing slows to something resembling normality.

When he can breathe again, he speaks.’That was... ‘ He smiles. ‘Not the end of the night.’ He grins, slowly rises to his knees, and puts his arms around me, drawing me down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and general support! I wasn't expecting it at all, which made it even more lovely to receive. 
> 
> As for Loki and Thor... things will continue in the next chapter. Plot is a thing that is slowly disappearing.


	3. Loki's Turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Loki's perspective, because he was getting irritated that only Thor was allowed to speak his mind. There may be more from Loki in the future, as he is super fun to write.

Even after everything that just happened, our kisses are still heated, like we’re trying to climb inside one another. Or perhaps that’s just how I’m feeling. I have been desperate for this for so long, pretending I didn’t feel for Thor this intensely. To have him...do what he has just done, and be eager for more? I feel...bewitched.

I force myself to slow down my movements, to deepen the kiss further, to properly taste him. He doesn’t seem to have complete control of his power and I revel in the sparks that dance across my tongue as I rub it against his. I can’t help but bite his lower lip between my teeth, to hear him hiss and moan. My powerful brother, on his knees, kissing me.

My hands have been roving over him for some time - I can’t seem to stop them, nor would I want to - and now I somehow manage to drag my mind to following them. Really feeling his skin under my hands, being able to grip the muscles of his arms, feeling his hands back on my hips - he seems to enjoy having them there, already I know I will have fingerprint bruises tomorrow, as if he can’t help but mark me. 

I direct my hands further down and conjure a little magic into my fingertips to reciprocate the slight electric feeling. He breaks off the kiss for just a moment, only moving far enough away to breathe my name into my mouth, saying it like an incantation, with wonder and awe. My breath catches in my throat, and I surge forward to kiss him, trying to cover up the emotions surging through me whilst also being unable to do anything but feel them.

My hands abandon their meandering search and immediately slide down his abdominals to his thick, still-uncared-for erection, rubbing between both of our stomachs. When my magically-charged fingertips wrap around his length he breaks of our kiss once again to groan, his head thrown back, veins standing in stark relief on his neck, and I find myself smiling. I cannot look away, I hardly dare blink, my eyes are darting all over his face, his neck, trying to cement this experience in my mind so I can conjure it later.

Stop thinking about later! Think about now…

I direct my gaze down to my hands and their current activity. I pay particular if gentle attention to his slit, rubbing the precum over his head with one hand whilst the other pays more attention to his shaft. His head remains tipped back, but I can see that he is watching me through half-slitted eyes, so I flash him a grin as I continue my steady, slow torture. It is a form of torture for myself, too. I want nothing more than to have his cock in my arse, now, but for some reason I slow myself. I wonder at my trepidation, my still-surging heartbeat despite the fact that I ought to have calmed down post-orgasm. I ought to feel somewhat sated. But my cock is already hard once again, even with Thor’s saliva still drying upon it.

A memory of him with his mouth around my cock flashes into my head and my cock jumps against his stomach, my hands grasp firmly, involuntarily. He hisses, but I can tell he likes it. I can still see the deep lust burning in his eyes.

‘Loki, why do you torture me so? You can see what your hands are doing to me. What you are doing to me. Will you not let me finish, too?’

His voice is rough, gravelly, and I remember once again how deep he took me into his throat and make a satisfied noise in the back of my throat.

‘Finish, Thor? ‘Finish’ indicates a one time thing, and I hardly think you are only going to come once tonight...brother.’ 

A deep groan meets my words and I know I have hit the mark - even though he feels it to be wrong, he is still turned on by my use of ‘brother’. I take the opportunity to slip one of my hands down past his testicles to his perineum - his kneeling posture in front of me, legs slightly parted, make it easy for me to find and gentle press in with a single knuckle. His groan turns into a gasp for air and I press a little more firmly, letting my other fingers gently tease his testicles.

Through gasping breaths, he eyes me through a bare slit of open eyelid. ‘How… how can you possibly… know to do these things? Where have you learnt them, Loki?’ I know he is trying to figure it out so he can possibly threaten my former bedmates, but his gasping, almost breathless tone takes away from his intimidation.

‘Dear Thor, did you think you the only one to have escapades in other beds, other hallways? You know I will give no names because I have no intention of letting you scare away other lovers simply because of a misguided sense of justice. Let me just say that we have not even touched’ here I grasped firmly around his cock, firmer than before ‘on what I know.’

Thor growled and I found myself panting at the sound. His hands became vices around my hips once more, and I find myself imagining him gripping me so firmly as he drove into me, my hands scratching new scars into his chest. Neither of us are breathing properly by this point. My magic-charge in my fingertips cuts off abruptly as I realise I cannot control the spell very well anymore, and I instead take my hand from his cock (with a muttered complaint from Thor) and reach around to begin to massage some of his precum into my anus.

I see his eyes widen as he realises what I am doing, and his pupils seem to zone in on my lips as I gasp - one of my fingers begins to massage inwards. It is an awkward angle, particularly with my other hand still exploring his perineum and testicles, but I find myself too fond of how fixated Thor is on the noises I make.

Our knees are touching, so I know he can feel when I rise slightly to gain better access, and I keep watching him as I continue to prepare myself. One of his hands slowly detaches from my hip and slides down to remove my hand from its explorations underneath him and I pause, wondering if I have pushed him too far, too fast. Doubt must flash across my eyes because he leans towards me, sliding his hand down one side of my face, caressing my cheek gently. I had not expected such...care, and I am frozen, my eyes watching his. There is such… is that love? Could it be love I see in his eyes?

Suddenly all my feelings are rushing to the surface and I feel myself on the edge of panic. I can’t deal with this. I hadn’t… he can’t love me, surely. I cannot even begin to believe that. I have to stop this somehow… get out of here…

‘Loki.’ His voice is soft, low, but sure. My eyes immediately dart back to his, and he holds my fearful gaze as he reaches his other hand down from my hip to my arse, removing my frozen hand and… replacing it with his own. He pulls me closer to his body and plants a soft kiss on my lips. With his finger - so much thicker and more war-hardened than my own - now slick and pressing slowly into me. I bite down on my lip, hard. The sensations ground me, and, whilst my feelings are still there, the panic still possible, I feel… safe. Like I am back on solid ground. Or, at least, back on a ship instead of drowning in a vast ocean.

I can’t help but moan as Thor penetrates me to his first knuckle, whilst simultaneously licking a path up my neck. My head seems to fall back of its own accord, to provide him with better access, and he greedily kisses, licks, and… my cock jumps, hard, when I feel his teeth find their way to my skin, journeying around my collarbone. His finger finally slips all the way in and we both pause a moment, though his teeth still rest on my skin. And then he begins to move, and stretch me further, and I feel everything.

‘Brother, please. Please.’ My voice catches and sounds so small and rough. I don’t even know what I’m asking for. Just...more.

Thor groans roughly somewhere near my shoulder, and then raises his head to look at me. I can only imagine what I look like - bitten, wet, wanton. I find myself praying for the bite marks to last, for my skin to be covered with marks from him. His eyes are so filled with lust that I nearly whimper, I can barely lift my head to look him in the eye.

‘Loki. Brother. You…’ He lets out a rough gust of breath, but does not break eye contact. ‘You are undoing me.’

And then he watches me and bites his lip as he slowly adds another finger, making me burn and stretch.

‘Ah! Fuck.’ I inhale sharply through my teeth and my breath comes in gasps. His fingers really are so much larger than my own. He barely gives me a moment to recover before he begins to move and scissor his fingers inside me. I can’t help but make all sorts noises now, I can barely keep up with the sensations. Thor forces his mouth over mine and swallows my whimpers down as he continues to stretch me. He sinks his teeth into my lower lip as he pushes a third finger near my entrance and my mind shorts out for a second.

My hands had been awkwardly clenching and unclenching on my thighs, but now I reach them forward, tangling one hand through his hair - somehow so silky despite his never taking care of it - and the other finds his impressive erection. My movements are sloppy and uncontrolled, but he groans deep into my mouth, the sound pairing so well with my high-pitched pants and whimpers.

Suddenly he is lifting me, his fingers gone from inside me, and I make a noise of complaint before realising he is dragging me into his lap. Somehow he has managed to grab some more lubricant, and he moves my hand out of the way so he can quickly slick his cock. We are both panting hard now, and my hands are gripping tightly to his shoulders. I somehow manage to rest my knees on either side of his, though I can’t quite figure out how as it seems to stretch my legs apart as far as possible, and with some semblance of balance I assist him in getting us both into position. Our eyes meet as the head of his cock presses against my anus, and we watch each other as I slowly sink down.

The stretch is...intense. I manage to take him to the hilt, but the sensation… I can’t tell if it is too much or not. He watches me as I get used to it, but his breath is uneven, and I can see the veins standing out in stark relief on his neck as he tries not to move. I lean forward, managing not to hiss at the burn, and kiss him. He returns the kiss eagerly, and we slowly explore each other’s mouths for a little, and then I begin to move, and my heart thrills at the deep groan that I swallow from Thor’s mouth.

I start off wanting to take it slow, torture us both just a little, but the sensation of moving up and down on his cock quickly becomes addictive - so much so that stopping feels nigh on impossible. His hands are like vices on my hips as he guides me, and I can see the nail marks I am making on his shoulders as I ride him, but only feel a strange sense of pride in marking him.

The pace quickly becomes intense. I can’t think, I am losing myself in this. In him. I am getting so close, I can already see beads of my own wetness marking his stomach, and I think he’s getting close, too. His mouth is open as he pants, and I lean forward, still riding him, and slide my tongue in along his. Another deep-throated moan, and then he pulls back, and says something in my ear in a low voice: ‘Brother, I… I have wanted this… I have wanted you… for so long…’ and then he shouts his release as he fills me with his seed.

And, ultimately, this truth, this sudden, unexpected truth, and the knowledge that I made him come inside me pushes me over the edge and I open my mouth on a silent scream that ends in a drawn out groan as I come again, coating Thor’s chest and stomach, before slumping against him, spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the support - the hits, kudos, and comments (latter two in particular) are making me feel so welcome and happy to be finally writing some fanfic of my own. Let me know if you liked this chapter! ^_^


	4. Where were we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have something up last week, but it turned out to be a tough week for me so I have been working on this when I could. A little shorter this time, and alternating POVs, but I *think* it works and I hope you enjoy!! ^_^

I shift in my clothes as I wait, feeling every bruise and mark on my body from the night before. A small smile sweeps unbidden across my lips, and I quickly attempt to smother it before the guards outside Odin’s chambers notice it. I praise the invention of high collars, and the fact that they play an almost dominating role in my wardrobe - if the Allfather were to see the marks from Thor’s beard and lips on my neck… He wouldn’t know they were Thor’s, but it would be...uncomfortable.  
Finally I am bidden entrance to the chamber, and I stride in, so that my cloak may billow slightly behind me - honestly a move I learnt from my adoptive father. Despite my difficulties with him, he does know how to make an entrance.

‘Ah yes, Loki. Come. Sit with me.’ Odin is already seated at a small table, with mead before him. I take a deep breath and move to join him, putting thoughts of Thor to one side for later.

***

I awake in my bed, naked. Alone. Lying there for a moment and letting every experience come back to me, I take a deep breath in through my nose, and realise that I can still smell Loki. His sharp, spicy scent is all around me, along with the smell of sweat, cum, and the lube we used most liberally last night. I can feel a blush already gracing my cheeks (infernal skin, betraying my thoughts so often) and the scent of our coupling only makes me hard once again. 

And I ache. Not just physically, though I can feel every location that Loki sank his teeth into my flesh and dug in his claws. I ache for him to return to me, already. It feels… still wrong, in a way, but also something that is so natural that I wonder at it not occurring sooner. And then I recall my words to him when I was inside him - about how long I have wanted him, and my blush becomes so dark I can practically feel the blood rushing to my head. My stomach drops. Does he...know?

For years during our adolescence I found myself in the unfortunate situation of holding lust towards my brother. He had always been so different, so…’other’ from me, and yet it had felt so wrong, nonetheless. Loki had been...well, Loki, the entire time. Taunting me in a way that could have been construed as flirtatious, and yet he still tortured me with his awful pranks. I took to sinking my feelings into other sources - barmaids, in particular. And yet, whenever I took pleasure whilst alone, it was raven-black hair and almost-translucent pale skin that took me over the edge.

As I reached adulthood, and learnt the truth of Loki’s adoption, I had made the decision not to act on my still very real feelings so as not to upset Loki’s world even more than it had been. And now… Honestly, now I don’t know what to think. So many questions are swirling around inside my head that I can hardly think straight, and the lingering scent of sex isn’t really helping to straighten my mind out.

I decide that I have one thing that I have control over - my desire for release at the moment. So many memories of last night are flashing through my mind and I take myself in hand as I run through them - trying to conjure in my mind the noises that Loki made when I sucked him, or when I thrust up into him. My movements become more frantic after a short time, and I can’t believe that I am already so ravenous for more even while I still feel sore.

Just as I am beginning to feel close, I hear a soft murmur of breath nearby. Even though I probably imagined it, I slow my movements just enough to ease away from the edge and listen a little harder over my own breaths. This time I hear, unmistakably, a soft ‘mmmm’, and I turn my head just as Loki walks through the door. I freeze and watch him - he is fully dressed, his every hair and garment perfectly in place. Immaculate. It makes me wonder, even when I know it to be true, whether last night actually happened.

And then I see the smile on his face as his eyes take in where my hand rests, and my nakedness, and I know that he is pleased to be finding me this way. A little thrill runs through me even as I continue to watch him.

‘Please don’t stop on my account.’ he purrs, as he drapes himself next to me. He lazily runs a nail down my chest and I feel my breath get rougher at his mere touch. He leans in and whispers ‘I had so hoped you would be thinking of me this morning…’ before biting my ear lobe gently. I groan softly and renew my movements on my cock, wanting him to join in with me but not knowing whether I can ask that yet.

When he lifts his head I can’t help but watch him. His clothes are so perfect that I find myself wanting to tear them, even slightly, so I can make him look less than perfect, make him feel lust the way I am feeling it now. I cannot tell what he is thinking, and it infuriates me even as it fires my own desire.

I must let some of what I am thinking into my eyes because he smiles wider at me, his teeth coming out and glinting at me. ‘Oh, brother, you didn’t think we were done, did you?’ He chuckles softly. ‘No no no! I have been planning things every minute that I was gone…’ A lazy flick of his wrist and his coat springs open, revealing that he is wearing nothing underneath. He looked so put together before, and yet he was wearing no shirt at all. Does that mean…? 

He smirks at me as he reaches down and opens his pants, and I can see that he isn’t wearing any undergarments, either. And I swear that my heart stutters and stops, just for a moment.

***

I may have killed him. Curse my desire to act so fast! And yet, I can’t help but feel just a little...smug. His hand has stopped moving altogether and I am looking forward to replacing it with my own at some point. 

When I was walking toward his room I decided to surprise him with a little projection of myself before I entered, but when I saw him starting things alone… I couldn’t help but revel in that. Because I knew - KNEW - that he had been thinking of last night and trying to capture some of it for himself. And wasn’t that just...hot.

I decide to resume taking off my clothes - I had dressed so carefully this morning: high collar and respectful wear for Odin, and yet nothing underneath for Thor (and also for myself). And it all paid off so well! I wish I could taste this moment to savour it just a little more. Instead, I settle for leaning down and licking into Thor’s mouth - which is delightfully still open after the shock of seeing me without undergarments. Kissing him is like being shocked with electricity, and it pushes him back into movement. He suddenly rears up and pushes the rest of my coat off and pulls me to him, and his skin is searingly hot against my own. I hiss a little at the contact, but even though it is sharp and possessive, I feel my cock hardening already.

He pushes me down and begins trying to wrestle my pants off of me, and I can see the frenzy in him building. And then I hear a rip and I nearly come right on the spot. His desire has flowed over so much that he has ripped my clothes off of me. He starts to apologise, yet I don’t want him to stop, so I lurch upwards and bite him, hard, on the shoulder. He grunts and stops using his mouth to apologise and starts using it towards something better - kissing me. Although I could hardly call it kissing, it is almost a battle of wills. We are trying to get so close that we are beginning to devour each other. I can hardly believe that my coming to him last night has resulted in this… fire.

***

I have never felt such desire. Such smouldering, crackling lust. If I thought I understood what I felt when I was a mere teenager, this trumps that a thousand times over. His taste, his sharp spiciness, is all I want to taste. I cannot draw myself away - and I am having trouble remembering why I would want to. His admission has released something within me that I hardly knew existed, and I find it overwhelming, terrifying, and intoxicating. 

I finally succeed in pushing him onto his back, and I quickly spread my body over his, feeling his icey body as he pushes up into me. The contact is exhilarating, but I only want more. I reach down and grab both of our cocks in my hand, using the other hand to prop myself up so I don’t completely crush him. We are still devouring each other with our mouths, but I feel Loki gasp against my mouth as I begin to pump both of us, and I can’t help but moan in response. I can barely breathe, so I reluctantly break off the kiss to gain back my air whilst I still stroke both our cocks. I am somewhat relieved to find Loki panting, too, underneath me. And, with the added element of him beginning to pump his hips up into my hand and starting to make little whimpers of need under each breath, I allow myself to groan my desire out somewhere near the region of his ear….or perhaps his shoulder. 

I am finding it hard to think right now.

 

***

I had thought we were going to fuck again, and, while I am desperate to have Thor back inside me, this new development is too delicious to stop. I have one hand in a death grip on Thor’s massive shoulder, nails digging in just enough to perhaps draw blood, and the other has a similar level of tension curled up in the sheet beneath me. I don’t know when I started thrusting into his hand, along his cock, but I do know that stopping is rather beyond me.

The calluses on his fingers add a whole other dimension of friction and I can barely contain the pathetic mewling sounds I have begun to make. I had so wanted to be in complete control of this one, but he wrests control away from me with his reactions, his consideration of me… his desire for me.

I remove my hands from their clawed locations and wrap my arms behind his neck, hardly knowing what I’m doing. His head raises and he meets my eyes as he continues to pleasure us both, and all I can do is breath is name and kiss him. He returns eagerly. He soon breaks the kiss though, and lowers his head near my ear, and then I hear his voice - deep and husky with desire.

‘I’m going to fuck you again later, Loki. I’m going to fill you til you can no longer remember any other lover. I’m going to come inside you and fill you completely.’

He is breathless as he says this, but it’s clear he is serious, and I feel myself getting close. Because a horny Thor is amazing, but a horny Thor that likes to talk dirty? Beyond my wildest fantasies.

‘Yes, brother. YES…’ I can’t hold back the neediness in my voice, hoping he will keep talking to me, I’m so close…

‘You like that, brother? Perhaps I will make sure to fuck you nice and hard, until you cannot walk, and then I will keep you here, and suck your cock until you come over and over…’ He breaks off into a groan, and I echo it. Loudly. Because I am coming so hard now, I can see black spots at the corners of my vision. And all I see before I give in and close my eyes is Thor lifting his face to watch me come, and that spilling him over the edge, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos and comments are giving me life. Thank you! And happy holidays~~~ ^_^


End file.
